landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Who Needs You?
"Who Needs You?" is the villain song from . It focuses greatly on the unfriendly relationship between the two characters Ichy and Dil, and how their intensive dislike of each other leads them to believe that they are capable of surviving on their own, though, in reality, they must rely on one another to stay alive. Lyrics Ichy I need you like a hole in the head Dil And I need you like a bug in the bed Ichy You constantly bite the claw that feeds you Dil and Ichy together Who needs you? Not me Dil I need you like a pain in the gut Ichy Oh, yeah? And I need you like a kick in the butt You truly disgrace the race that breeds you Dil and Ichy together Who needs you? Not me Dil Who needs you? You creepy crawly creature You're ugly as sin J''ust a scraggly bag of skin'' Ichy And who needs you? Your tail's your finest feature You're thick-skinned and a bore Dragging your belly round the floor Dil Oh, I need you like a rock on my toes Ichy And I need you like a sock on my nose I'm shocked and appalled by your behavior Dil Don't try being nice 'Cause that won't save ya Dil and Ichy together I'm better off without you I can see S''o who needs you? Not me'' Ichy I need you like a cold in July Dil And I need you like a punch in the eye Ichy Of all the dumb beasts Not one precedes you Dil and Ichy together Who needs you? Not me Dil I need you like I need a disease Ichy Oh-ho, and I need you like the sun needs to freeze For quickness of mind A rock outspeeds you Dil and Ichy together Who needs you? Not me Dil Who needs you? You cross-eyed crazy critter You twitter and squawk And you're knock-kneed when you walk Ichy And who needs you? Ya flat-foot, four-foot quitter You're bitter and you're mad Cause you're as ugly as your dad'' '''Dil Oh, I need you like I need some more teeth Ichy I lift a rock and find you underneath I'm deeply upset by your demeanor Dil I know that I'm mean But you're "de-meaner"!''note: the DVD subtitles provide an alternate, likely misinterpreted lyric 'Dil and Ichy together''' No more unlikely pair could ever be Ichy The word is incompatibility Dil Not only that We don't get on, you see Dil and Ichy together So who needs you, Except the race that breeds you? Who needs you? Dil Not me Ichy Not me Dil Not me Ichy Not me Dil and Ichy together Not me Trivia *This song has been noted for containing several anachronisms. The duet frequently mentions or refers to modern inventions, such as beds, the month of July (Which would not be known of at the time, since the lunar calendar is a modern invention), the Sun being called its normal name, rather than "The Bright Circle," and being one of the first mentions of the concept of race, rather than simply herds (aside from, perhaps, Ozzy and Strut referring to themselves as Struthiomimus in their own villain-song, "Eggs", from ). References Category:Songs Category:Villain Songs Category:B-Class Song Articles Category:B-Class Articles